The Beach
by Jacki1226
Summary: I can't think of a better way to start the day.


The Beach:

You lean over and whisper in my ear, "I love that we're staying right at the shore. I'm going for a run on the beach now before anyone wakes up." I slightly nod my head, and I watch you throw on some clothes. I think...alone on the beach... alone on the beach... sounds wonderful. Before you've even walked out the door, my plan has formed.

You're almost finished, just one hotel down the beach, when you see the new text message, 'I'm at the water's edge on a lounge chair. Meet me there.' As you get closer to our hotel, you see that one lone lounge chair- the blue awning pulled so no one can see whose inside. As you approach the chair, you stop short, seeing a tall stick lodged in the sand with a bikini top hanging from it- very lightly flying in the breeze. You feel a twitch and a slight hardening imaging me lying there naked on the beach just for you. Not wanting to startle me, you give a quiet cough letting me know you're on the other side of the overhang, and you strip off your clothes. But instead of heading directly to me, you make your way to the tepid Florida waters and dive in.

I send the text and wait. I'm lying on my back, propped up on my elbows feeling the light ocean breeze on my skin, watching the sky just slightly begin to lighten. I suddenly see a kick-up of sand and the tips of your sneakers from the edge of the awning and hear your intake of breath. You clear your throat, and I see your clothes start to pile up on the sand at the edge of the chair. I watch as you make your way into the warm water. My eyes can not leave you, as I see your hard wet body returning to me. The confidence in your step, the heat in your eyes creates an urgency in the pit of my stomach. I quickly feel your body lean down over mine and in for a searing kiss. You run your hand into my hair, and pull just slightly, tipping my long slender throat towards your mouth.

You make your way down my body with kisses and nips, scraping your teeth along until you are sucking a nipple into your mouth. Rolling it with your tongue, you use your teeth ever so slightly until I let out a moan, and feel the wetness between my folds. As you place equal attention to my other breast, I take your hand and place it between my thighs wanting you to feel me, wanting you to know what you do to me. You insert a finger into my pussy, and then two, and I moan again, as you make slow circles inside of me. Your attention to my breasts, and your fingers working their magic, make me even wetter. Removing your fingers, you bring them up to your mouth and take a long lick, and then place both fingers in my mouth. I close my eyes as I suck your fingers tasting the salt from the sea mixed with my juices. I try to take your hardening length into my hand, but you sit back at the edge of the lounge taking one of my feet into your hands, massaging it deeply. My body sinks even deeper into relaxation as you do the same with the other foot. You place my foot down, bend my legs at the knees, and place my feet together. You sit back admiring my glistening pussy knowing how wet and ready you've already made me. Lying down on top of my legs, you trap them with your weight, and you open me wider as you gently pull up on the hood of my clit. My body is humming with the anticipation of your tongue. You take one long slow lick up my slit and flick my exposed clit with your tongue. "Ahhhhhh" that feels so good; again, another long lick, and a light flick. You run the tip of your tongue around my pussy lips, again and again, but not getting any closer to my hot core or to the bundle of nerves that is dying to be sucked. "….please, please", I say.

"Please what lover?" as you return back to my pussy lips, caressing them, holding down firm my circling hips, licking me everywhere except where I want it the most. "mmmmm…please…please… suck my clit. Suck into your mouth". And there- there it is- your mouth is on my throbbing clit, sucking the bundle in, batting it around with your tongue. You start to hum on that little bud, and I chant ".. Don't Stop- Don't Stop…" My legs and hips are unable to move, my clit is full exposed to you and the vibrations cause a wave of pleasure to roll over me. "Oh Yes!" I throw one hand back behind me, gripping the chair, and the other hand lands in your hair pushing your face further into that special spot. The continued humming cause's spasm after spasm in my body, and just when I think it can't get any better, you suddenly sit up, throw both my legs over your shoulders, and take that rock hard cock of yours and plunge hard into my slick pussy. "Oh God, Fuck Me Hard!" Over and over you slide out just so your tip is at my entrance and slam back so your cock is buried inside of me. Harder and faster, your hips pound against me. With each slam, my breath hitches, "ah…ah…ah". I pull one leg down from your shoulder, giving myself better leverage to thrust back up to meet you. Again, and again are bodies collide…"ahhhhhhh fuccccckkk"…. I cum so hard around your cock I hear nothing except for the ringing in my ears. You feel me squeezing tight, trying to milk you, and I scrape my fingernails down your chest. I then feel you pause, and tense, and let out a moan that is so damn sexy, I just want to stay like this forever. You then release into me in a long hot stream that completely fills me.

After catching our breath, you slide out of me and place small delicate kisses all along my leg as you release it back down. You join me on the lounge, facing the water, as we praise the designer of the double chez lounge and watch the sunrise together.


End file.
